


Gabriel's Present

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: m/m sex with an illusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar has a present for Gabriel





	Gabriel's Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Cerebral's Sekrit Cabal Porn Battle <http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html?view=862207>. The prompt was Sylar/Gabriel/trinket.

Title: Gabriel's Present  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Sylar/Gabriel  
Summary: Sylar has a present for Gabriel  
Warnings: m/m sex with an illusion  
Notes: This was written for Cerebral's Sekrit Cabal Porn Battle <http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html?view=862207>. The prompt was Sylar/Gabriel/trinket.

"I got you something last time." Sylar said from the comfort of the bed.

"Huh? Got me something? What do you mean?" Gabriel looked at him, confusion on his face.

"Exactly what I said, I got you a trinket, something I thought you'd like."

"Well, where is it?"

"Nope, sorry, you have to earn it first." Sylar smirked at his other half. "And you know what you have to do too earn it." Sylar stretched his long form out on the bed, closing his eyes.

Gabriel looked at him, confusion being replaced by comprehension. Smiling, he sat down on the bed. His hands slowly unbuttoned Sylar's shirt, taking his time running them across the bare chest. Fingers pinched nipples, giving them a hard twist. Sylar moaned, keeping his eyes closed.

Gabriel knew he wasn't really there, he was still inside their shared head, but damn it, some days the illusion they controlled felt real. And it worked for times like this. Bending down, he licked Sylar's lower lip, teasing his mouth open. Tongues twisted together, teasing each other. Gabriel could feel his own moan building up in his throat.

While one hand kept twisting and playing with Sylar's nipples, the other drifted down to his belt buckle. Undoing the belt and pulling it loose, he laid it across Sylar's stomach, letting it slither from one side to the other, then giving it a slight flick so it slapped his side. Giving a small gasp, Sylar writhed on the bed.

"Oh, that feels good." Sylar said as he and Gabriel came up for air. "But stop teasing all ready or you won't get your present." Gabriel just grinned. Sylar always did this, teased him with promises. As if Gabriel wouldn't give him what they both wanted.

Giving another flick of the belt across Sylar's stomach, he looped it around Sylar's neck, buckling it so it formed a choker. Keeping a firm hand on the loose end of the belt, he unbuttoned Sylar's pants, pushing them and the boxer's down to his knees. Trailing kisses down Sylar's chest and stomach, he nuzzled the short hairs surrounding his erection. Sylar was already hard; drops of precum beaded the head.

Gabriel licked a hot swipe across Sylar's sac, making the other man gasp and nearly sit up in bed. Gabriel gave the belt a slight tug, tightening it around Sylar's neck. At the feeling of his throat being constricted, he sat back down, trying to lie still.

Gabriel smiled, it always went like this. No matter what he did, Sylar lapped it up. Of course, he'd never admit it, but there must be some sort of masochist streak in their make-up, somewhere. Or was it a streak of sadism? He was never sure since they were both punisher and punishee.

Gabriel slowly took Sylar into his mouth, enjoying the taste of him. Sucking hard, he started moving his head up and down. Another moan escaped Sylar, a buck of the hips included. Letting all the but the tip of Sylar's cock come out of his mouth, he closed his free hand around the base. Letting Sylar's cock slide back down his throat, he gave a small twist at the root, then let his fingers follow his mouth back up to the tip. He kept doing this as he felt Sylar getting harder and harder in his mouth. He quickened the tempo as more moans and small cries were forced out of Sylar. His bucking hips trying to force his cock deeper into Gabriel's mouth. Giving a harder tug on the belt, Sylar settled down on the mattress. Gabriel could see his knuckles turning white, gripping the edges of the mattress, from trying not too move.

Giving one last twist of the hand around Sylar's cock, Gabriel could feel his mouth filling with Sylar's cum. Swallowing quickly, he let the cock pop out of his mouth. Wiping his mouth on the edge of the blanket, he looked at Sylar.

"So, do I get my present now?"

"Yeah." Sylar flicked his hands towards his jacket. A small package came floating across the room. "I found you a really nice antique watch, thought you might like to work on it during your down times." Sylar curled up, falling asleep.

Gabriel looked down at the fob watch, smirking. Sylar always did take care of him.


End file.
